Monster School
by Gengar and Enderman Girl 24
Summary: Title says all.
1. OCs Needed!

_Hey everybody! I had just gotten the idea of a great Minecraft story(Monster School: the School for Minecraft Mobs). (If you don't know why I thought of this, YouTube Minecraft Monster School.) I actually have a few characters already:_

* * *

(Some All of these are my friends/annoying people from school)

Me - An Enderman (With a young pet Enderdragon.)

Dylan - A Zombie Pigman

Mackenzie - Jockey Skeleton (The Skeleton riding a spider.)

Tyler - An annoying Creeper

Maxwell - A Short Tempered, Annoying Charged Creeper

Q. - An Obnoxious Wither

* * *

History of characters

Me (Enderman)- She's almost never alone without her Enderdragon (Sammy ) and is always there to help Mackenzie and Dylan by teleporting or riding away on her Enderdragon. (Who likes to be called Enderdragon than Sammy.) She lust loves Crafting (She mostly just steals a Diamond Block, and, BAM!, instant Diamonds!) and Hates Acrobatics.

Dylan- He's always the one to rely on his friend (A.K.A. Me) to keep him out of trouble. He's an expert at Mining, and hates cooking class.

Mackenzie- She'll always rely on her spider buddy for help. She is an expert at Combat, and is perfect when using her Bow & Arrow.

Tyler- He's Madison's (Me) friends at some times and sometimes not. He's mostly with her to explode her enemies away and after that, they lust leave him to get beat up.

Maxwell- He's a easily angered Charged Creeper, and hates to get horrible grades. Being a Creeper Species, he Explodes when he gets angry.

Q.- This Wither can't keep his mouths shut! He's almost always in detention, and never learns anything, it's like into his heads, then out. He's also a Bragger. Bragging about terrible things about anybody except him. In conclusion, HE'S A COMPLETE BULLY!

* * *

Any body want to join in? if so here's some recommended things:

Name:  
Mob:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
History:  
Pet (s)?:  
Relatives:  
Best/Favorite Subject:  
Worst/ Least Favorite Subject:  
Extra:

* * *

Here's one little thing about one school subject (So this isn't reportable...)

"I am **REALLY** hating Combat right now!" "It could be worse, Q. could be on our team..." Madison was stuck in the worst team **ever**! It was Her, Tyler, and Maxwell, against her friends and Quamyr (A.K.A. Q.). "It's already terrible... and we haven't even started..." Madison really wished that she could go with her friends, but, that's not easy when **_Herobrine_** is your teacher. "OK! First match Madison and Quamyr!" She shuddered when she heard that. _'Thanks a lot teacher. :-l'_ She thought. "Madison, Use your Enderdragon!" Thanks a lot for saying that thoughts. "Let's get this over with..." She was and wasn't excited at the same time. "Ha ha ha! Are you ready to get beaten up?" "Shut. Your. Mouths. SHUT!" Now she was angry. She was going all Enderman, or Enderwoman, or, WHATEVER! " Never mess with the the Enderman." She was always happy when she beat Q. at something. After class, The grades were posted on the wall:

Madison- A

Mackenzie- B+

Dylan- C

Q.- F

Tyler- C-

Maxwell- A

* * *

Please help me! Madison the Enderman out!


	2. People who made it!

_Hey everybody! I just wanted to put information on the Monster school OC's and OC's that made it in. So, Here I go!_

* * *

Name: Madison

Mob: Enderman

Gender: Female

Personality: Quick Tempered, But Kind and Sweet, Talented, Smart, Computer Master, and Caring

History: She lived in the End as an Ender Princess, but left when the Monster School opened to get a better education. She now lives in a Plains Biome with her Ender Dragon, In her new home. After meeting Q (Quamyr. Yes, that's his real name.), She and him have been sworn enemies. When she met Mackenzie (She likes to call her Kenzie.), Tyler, and Dylan, they were almost inseparable

Pet (s)?: An Ender Dragon, Still young but big enough for about five people to ride at once, if Madison is controlling where she goes.

Relatives: Her brother (the Ender Prince), Her mother (Ender Queen), Father (Doesn't know much about him. She lives in a Divorced family.), and Dragon (Her Ender Dragon's Mother)

Best/Favorite Subject: Crafting!

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject: Chemistry.

Extra:

She has a Ender Blade (A sword with a Pink/Purple Blade and a Black Handle.), And she has hurt a few people with it.

She sometimes wears a crown with an Ender Pearl on it, to remember that one day, she will rule the End as Queen.

She **HATES** to become mutant, which is the reason she hates Chemistry.

Her teleporting does need some work done on it, which is why she doesn't Teleport much.

She is actually based on me, name, friends, and she's my favorite Minecraft Mob!

She is able to have almost anyone's pet to grow kind to her, like with Shredder (Check Q's Pet Section)

Name: Q (Quamyr by his family. His full name is Quamyr Gray)

Mob: The Wither

Gender: Male

Personality: Left head: It's mostly what's 'left' of his kindness (Get it?) :-). Middle head: The Main Devil of Q. He teases almost anybody, But he wont mess with any immortal mobs, Except for Mackenzie and Dylan. Right Head: The one that usually tells Q what To do, 24/7.

History: He was the ruler of the Nether, but was dethroned because he was such a terrible king. He was forced to go to Monster School So that he would gain back his royalness, Being banned from the Nether until he could Be more kind than evil. Well, it's taken a small effect, he will sometimes apologize and prove his ideas are terrible, but most of the he's just a devil.

Pet (s)?: Surprisingly, he has a wolf cub named Shredder who is also a little DEVIL! But sweet to Madison most of the time

Relatives: None that we know of!

Best/Favorite Subject: Archery.

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject: Hiding. (When it's during the day time. Which is when we do it mostly.)

Extra:

He has a sworn rivalry with Endermen because of Madison almost Slicing one of his eyes off!

He is covered with scars from Madison cutting him with her sword a lot, mostly for defense or on Purpous/Accident.

He's based off of my Most hated kid in school.

Name: Maxwell and Tyler

Mob: Charged Creeper and Creeper

Gender: Male

Personality: Quick, Emotional, Smart, Talented, and Defensive

History: Tyler and Maxwell were best friends, and one day, Maxwell got struck by Lightning and became a Charged Creeper. Tyler and Maxwell hang out with Madison and her friends, but they aren't really their friends yet, Maxwell to be exact.

Pet (s)?: None

Relatives: None

Best/Favorite Subject: Combat

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject: Cooking

Extra:

Maxwell is Always the one to explode the most often.

Maxwell and Tyler are in real life my friends

Tyler and Madison Both love to play On their DS together

Name: Mackenzie

Mob: Jockey Skeleton

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Funny, Caring, Sweet, Intelligent.

History: She was the smartest of all the Skeletons she knew, and was determined to know anything that she needed to know, and joined Monster School. Hoping that she'll be the smartest of all skeletons

Pet (s)?: Her Spider Spidey.

Relatives: None

Best/Favorite Subject: Archery/Combat

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject: Mining (She's not good with a Pickax)

Extra:

In her family, she's the only Jockey Skeleton.

She is perfect when using any weapon (But a Pickax) in combat.

She and Dylan are my real world best friends

Madison was the first friend she made in Monster School

Name: Dylan

Mob: Zombie Pigman

Gender: Male

Personality: Funny, Smart, Sometimes Stutters, Nice, and Fast.

History: He was overwhelmed with joy when Q was Banned from the Nether, But when he enrolled in Monster School, His life turned for the worst. The first person he saw, Q. He has to deal with constant teasing and sometimes being beat up, and sit next to him! What could get worst than this!

Pet (s)?: A Tame wolf with a Black and Gray collar, named Beast! He was sent to Dylan as a birthday when he turned 10 years old as a cub, and just loved to attack Q. Now he's used for self defense when needed.

Relatives: Danny (Little Brother), Mother, and Father

Best/Favorite Subject: Mining

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject: Cooking

Extra:

He's one of Q's past Minions, which is why he get's beat up so much by him.

He wishes to learn Black Magic or to soon get a mutation, Like, Madison and Skeletons Like Mackenzie (Regular Skeletons) or Zombies to defend himself from Q.

His Dog will only let Dylan's friends command him, others he'll Attack.

He's the best attacker you'll Ever meet!

People who made it:

Name:Loki

Mob:Enderman

Gender:Female

Personality:Timid, Intelligent, Kind, Sneaky

History:Loki is known as the silence one in monster school and she often keeps to herself. Sometimes she'll lend a hand when someone is in need of help but most of the time she avoids the other mods. The only monster she is known to speak or hang around is Madison. But just because Loki looks and acts weak, this Endergirl is more then what she seems. Her pet wolves, Lee and Shadow, are always seen around her and seem to only obey her.

Pet (s)?:Two wild wolves named Lee and Shadow (Both Males)

Relatives:Her only relative is her cousin, Bart (From Slamacow)

Best/Favorite Subject:Combat, Crafting and Hiding

Worst/ Least Favorite Subject:She doesn't really have a lease favorite class.

Extra:  
• She surprisingly is a master in combat and uses her teleporting powers to help her land sneak or quick attacks.

• Instead of having purple eyes and purple sparkles like normal endermans, she has blue eyes and blue sparkles.

• When speaking, Loki talks in a quiet voice when surrounded by people but when alone with a small group of people she talks like a normal mod.

• Rumors have said that Loki lives alone with no one but her two wolves, Lee and Shadow.

Name: Allie  
Mob: Ocelot  
Gender: Girl  
Personality: Very quiet and shy, resulting in endless teasing from Q. She is bullied because she is the only mob who is not a monster. Allie is extremely smart.  
History: Is friends with Madison, Mackenzie, and Dylan. New girl, just joined. She is always relying on her skills in swimming and her agile speed and ability to go through tight spaces to get her out of a jam.  
Pets: None  
Relatives: None, Orphaned  
Favorite Subjects: Combat, Hiding, Cooking  
Worst Subject: Mining (She is challenged with this course because she lives in the jungle.)  
Extra: She is a very skilled combatist because she is so small and fast.

* * *

_That's everybody right now, the story will start off with the first day of Monster School For my main OCs I have (Madison, Q, Maxwell, Tyler, Mackenzie, and Dylan) The Rest come in next chapter! See you next time! Bye!_


End file.
